Life Goes On
by That Music Junkie Girl
Summary: A lot is expected of the daughter of Capsule Corp. and Bra finds herself breaking under the pressure. When she gets a night off to be a normal girl, she makes a choice that will throw her crazy world into chaos while struggling to come to terms with her true feelings and how she was blind to struggles with those around her. [BraxGoten][PanxTrunks] Rated Mature for language and sex.
1. I'm Yours

Author's Note: Thank you for reading and please leave a review when you're done :)  
I haven't been on here for a while and I am a little rusty, please be kind if you do flame!

Each chapter will be focused on either Bra or Pan.

* * *

Life Goes On

Chapter One  
I'm Yours

**BRA**

* * *

_Tic. Toc. Tic. Toc…_

The clock continued it's usual banter, not stopping to ask if she was okay or if she was happy. But why would it? Everyone else didn't really _look _at her, so why should she expect this object to? She wasn't sure why she had her hopes up, all she knew was that they were now on the floor in front of her.

Bra sat at the foot of her bed, her left arm out in front of her covered in red sticky wetness that was her blood. It trailed slowly down her arm as her tear filled blue eyes watched it go, her right arm just hanging on her – the small pocket knife fallen to the floor. The pain soothed her; helping her control some crazy part of her life.

After what seemed like forever she sighed, stood up and made her way to the bathroom. Passing her clock, she noticed it was almost 5:45am – meaning she needed to start her daily routine of being the perfect little princess. Time to shower, eat a low-calorie breakfast, take both high school and college classes while also being involved in sports at school, before finally coming home to squeeze in studying, homework, dance recitals and who knows what else before hitting the sheets at 11pm that night. The sinking feeling in her chest started, which made every step closer to the bathroom harder and longer.

"Come on, suck it up..," she recited to herself, as she did everything, "You're the daughter of genius Bulma and fighter Vegeta.. Life wasn't meant to be easy." Taking in a deep breath and trying to fight back the tears, she started the shower and started to undress herself and take mental notes of every inch she needed to fix.

Pinching her stomach, it felt like pounds and pounds of fat she was holding.

_If you can pinch it, you can lose it!_

The saying kept running through her head, something she heard her mother always saying while working out to keep a nice trim, tight and lean frame throughout her childhood. "Time to start fasting again.."

* * *

"Bra! Hey, BRA! WAIT UP!"

Bra stopped and carefully turned her body around, as to not ruin her hair, to see her best friend running towards her, arms waving in the air to get her attention. Smiling, she patiently awaited Pan to meet her but couldn't help but compare herself to Pan. Here she came, running towards her in typical jeans and tank top, hair carelessly being thrown this way and that with every step but it was perfectly fine. Pan didn't need to represent Capsule Corp. and Pan didn't need to watch how she acted in public. And, more importantly, Pan didn't have to watch everything she ate as her perfect body finally reached her.

"Good Morning, Pan! How come you're panting? I thought you've been keeping up with your training?"

"ahaha..," Pan laughed, her hand on her side as her other hand carelessly tucked a few tangled strands behind her ear, "I have been but not as much. Since we're getting closer to applying to University's my grandma has been getting on my dad and grandpa because she wants me to focus on school. And it doesn't help she keeps bringing me delicious baked goods up to my room to help me study while also spoiling me."

Bra chuckled as the two continued their walk to their Early College Academy school – a school for dual enrollment in regular high school classes and college classes as well. The goal was for within the regular four years of high school classes and adding the college classes, that you could earn your associate's in the same time and only have two more years worth of college to complete by the time you were done. It was a very competitive school that was in its 4th year of being open, with Pan and Bra being in their final year. For Bra, it was a wonderful way for the Brief's to showcase how smart and beautiful one of the heirs are while also helping her get a jump start on her education and career – which would also help her for her career for running the company. It became apparent her older brother, Trunks was not going to be doing it forever. But for Pan, it was helping her grandmother accomplish the greater education she was always trying to help their family see.

"Did you finish the homework assigned, Bra?"

Mentally, she was rolling her eyes. Of course she did, she always did her homework and every extra credit assignment possible – perfect grades were expected. "Umm, which one?"

"The 10 page essay from AP English? I finished it but man, it was a real issue. My head is still going crazy and.."

Bra continued listening and smiling, all the while feeling jealous of how simple life must be for her best friend since all she was worried about was an essay. Not the other countless loads, since Bra was trying to double major in Business and Dance. She had always been passionate about dancing and figured this major would be easy for her but she underestimated the talent of the other dancer's.

"Bra?"

Snapping back to reality, she looked at her tomboy best friend. "Yes?"

"I asked if you were going to make it to my party tonight? My parents are going away for the weekend, remember?"

"Oh, umm… I am not sure. I've got more 10 pager's to do and more dances to rehearse, plus finals are in 6 weeks an-"

"Bra! It's my birthday! MY birthday! And finals? Seriously, we can start studying for that in three weeks!"

"I'm not sure.. Let me ask my mom and se-"

"You HAVE to go. My mom went all out for it! And besides, _Chad_ is going to be there!" The smaller girl nudged her friend, grinning from ear to ear. "And with no parental supervision maybe you can finally get to second base with dear old, _Chad_. Well, I mean, after my uncle and your brother stop and check in on us.. Man, I still can't believe Goten is going to try and crash my party!"

Pan kicked the ground, upset that the one time she could finally have a party and be loose that her uncle and his friend would be 'checking in'. A small smile spread among her lips, as the thought of Trunks being there made warmth spread through her. Looking at Bra, to see if she noticed, she couldn't help but sense something was off. She didn't seem as excited as she would have hoped after mention Chad, but at least there was something there.

_Maybe she needs a bigger boost_, she thought before grinning again. "You guys can do seven minutes in heaven!"

Bra's nose scrunched up. She wasn't a child. "Seven minutes in heaven? In the closet? Where the broom and cleaning supplies are?"

"Okay, seven minutes in heaven times seven in my bedroom!"

"Pan! M-"

"Haha, don't worry! Just ask your mom and **come to my party** tonight! Ask your mom and show up at six!"

"I thoug-"

"Oops! There goes the bell! See you later!" Pan giggled and ran off to her first class.

* * *

"Mom, please can I go?"

"Did you finish your homework?"

"All but one assignment! But it's super easy, I swear! It's Friday and I have all weekend to do it!"

"You're supposed to be coming with your brother and myself to a conference tomorrow. Ya know, to get a hang of things? See how it goes?"

"Yes but not till 2pm! I promise I will be home by then and will have enough time to do homework and go with you!"

"I don't know… You also have a French lesson in half an hour and need to go pick out an outfit for tomorrow as well. And don't forget you also-"

"MOM!" Bra shouted, throwing her hands in the air and tears forming in her eyes. "This is my best friend in the whole world and I can't even go to her party?! I am 17 years old and I have to act like I'm 27! I just want to enjoy life and pretend I don't have these responsibilities! Please, I've never missed a French lesson and I can just borrow something from your closet!"

Bulma sighed, crossed her arms and looked away, thinking it over. "Well, I suppose you are right.. It is your senior year and it is Pan's birthday.."

"Thank you, thank you!" She threw her arms around her mother, kissed her and ran upstairs to get ready. A night off was not something that came often and she intended to use it well. Tonight she was not Bra Briefs, she was just a normal girl.

* * *

The music was blaring and the lights were flashing, groups of teenagers dancing together in the middle of the room. Other's were either sitting and chatting or standing and drinking or vice versa. Pan, wearing a tight little black dress, was standing by the punch table with Bra, who opted for short pink dress, which made up for long sleeve's.

"I'm so nervous, Pan. What if he doesn't show? What if I'm too nervous to even do anything? What if my idiot brother shows up and ruins everything?"

Pan giggled, pulled Bra close and whispered, "I told the guys the party starts at 7 and they'll be here by 8! And I put some liquid courage in my room for you two to use, don't worry."

Bra pulled away, biting her lower lip and still unsure. She gave her body a quick look over, wondering if she was even attractive in it. Watching her do so Pan interjected, "Don't worry! You look hot and he'd be stupid to not want to mess around. Just remember, if he wants to go further then you want to then use your super-human strength to put him in his place!"

The dark haired beauty used grapes to illustrate her motion, before quickly popping them in her mouth and pointing, "Oh look! It's Chad!"

One thing led to another and before she knew it, Bra was in Pan's room alone with him. He sat on the bed, as her back was against the door. The music helped vibrate the door and bring some sound to the room, as she was sure he could hear her hear beating.

He was gorgeous to her. He was tan with almond eyes and almond hair to match, with a six pack so visible through his white shirt. Playing on the wrestling team did him good. It was a shame he didn't go to her school, so she could swoon over him every day.

"Come here," he said, his perfect pearly whites making her legs feel like jello. He patted the spot next to him, her body gently placing herself beside him.

"Umm.. So.." She blushed, unsure of what to say or do. He laughed at her shyness, making her more nervous.

"So seven times seven minutes in heaven, huh?" he said, placing a hand on her thigh.

"Yes.. oh!" she said, remembering her friend's words, "Pan said she left something up here for us.."

Spotting the tequila bottle and two shot glasses, she pointed to them. "Are you.. interested?"

"Of course, we can play 'I never'. If you're cool with that?"

She nodded. Chad grabbed the bottle and shot glasses, pouring a shot into each one. Bra had taken shots before with Pan but it was always just those two and usually at the ocean with just the two of them, taking them slowly at a time…

Bra's giggle's filled the room, as she lay on the bed. They had taken four shots each within the past 20 minutes, long forgetting their silly game. She felt dizzy but also felt on top of the world. Chad lay next to her, stroking her hair. "Let's get into heavennn," She slurred, climbing on top of him. Her mouth met his, and she couldn't help but think how sweet he tasted. Her hands held his head, her kisses grew more passionate. His hands started to explore, first her breasts then lower before finding her panties. He rubbed her, feeling the wetness on his fingers as she moaned into his mouth.

Flipping her, he kissed her lower and lower until his mouth met the wetness it craved. He gently tugged at her panties to see if she would object. Bra was nervous but didn't want to chicken out so she nodded and felt her face go red as he was face to face with her bare vagina. He licked her, feeling himself harden at how sweet she tasted.

Focusing on her clit he licked, sucked and massaged her – growing harder and harder with every moan from her.

He stopped, getting on his knee's and exposing his manhood. "Put it in your mouth," he ordered. Bra swallowed before being helped up onto her own knee's. Slouching lower, she engulfed him in her mouth. He tasted salty and delicious and she sucked for more. He grabbed her hair with one hand and used his other for support on her shoulder, slowly building speed on fucking her mouth.

"Ohh.. Bra.." he moaned, squeezing her. Her hands squeezed his thighs, her eyes tightening as he picked up space. This was all going by too fast and she wasn't 100% sure this wasn't a dream.

Pulling away to catch her breath, she smiled and just stared at him. He looked cool and hungry, hungry for her. He didn't look drunk so she hoped she didn't either. "Let's go all the way."

Shocked, "What?"

"Sex, let's have sex."

She blushed, suddenly feeling exposed. Everything they spent doing the last 10 minutes was suddenly becoming clearer. "N-no.." She looked away, not wanting to make eye contact.

"What?"

She could hear the disappointment in his voice.

"I'm.. I'm a virgin… This is my first time.. My.."

He scoffed, "Not with the way you just sucked me off, no way that was you're first time. Especially with how far you let me go! I've heard rumors."

"Chad, no. Please.. Believe me. Everyone is wrong.."

"All the times we've hooked up?"

"Those were just make outs.. And grinding.. And that was one time.."

"I thought you loved me.."

Her heart broke, as she looked him in the eyes now. How could this beautiful man not know she loved him? Yes, they had been on dates only a few times but she felt strongly for him. "I do.. I do love you."

"Prove it."

"I… Look… I can't.. I want to but.. I'm saving my-"

"Then let me in through the back door, baby," he whispered seductively, moving closer. Biting her lower lip, she couldn't help but get lost in him as he kissed her neck and nibbled on her ear lobe. "It.. won't.."

"No, it won't hurt..," he said in between kisses, "trust me, I'll be gentle. I love you."

Hope fluttered through her. And did a million thoughts. She could still keep her virginity and this would make them closer.. It could even be the beginning of their relationship and every relationship needs intimacy, she reasoned.

Taking him in her month as her answer, she sucked him again before he pulled out. Feeling more nervous, she took another shot and positioned herself beneath him.

He slapped her ass before biting it, which made her jump. "Suck them," he ordered, putting two fingers in her mouth. She did as she was told and when she was done, he licked her hole before inserting the same two fingers to finger her.

It hurt, she thought, but of course it would. She had never done anything like this.

"Ready," he said before inserting himself inside of her.

A whimper escaped her as she grabbed the sheet's and fought back tears. It's worth it, she mentally told herself with every thrust.

"Bra… Baby, you're so tight," he moaned, picking up speed inside her. He grabbed her hair and pulled it back, making her arch into him.

"What's my name?" he asked her, fucking her harder and harder.

"Ch.. Cha.. Ch.. Chad!"

He pulled himself out and came in her hair, panting and moaning before collapsing beside her.

Bra stayed where she was on her stomach on the bed. Silently, she let tears stream down her face as her face was buried into the pillow. Her body hurt, especially her lower body.

_Knock, knock._

They both jumped.

"Just a minute!" He yelled, quickly collecting his clothes. Bra forced herself to get up and go into Pan's bathroom, not saying good-bye to Chad. Closing the door behind her, she sank to the floor and curled into ball.

_Knock, knock._

"Bra? Are you okay?" Pan's soothing but slurred voice asked through the door.

"Y-yes. Is my brother here? Is Chad still out there?"

"No, he left. And the boys will be here in 20 minutes."

"Okay, just tell them I went home okay?"

"Why? What.. What'ss wrong?"

"Nothing, I just…. Don't need my brother questioning me about my boyfriend."

"BOYFRANN?!" Pan squealed.

Yes, my boyfriend Bra thought. At least I have Chad now.. And this pain will go away. It's just temporary, but I will always have Chad.

Because tonight she was a normal girl who made normal choices.


	2. Fools Rush In

Author's Note: Sorry it has taken me a month to update!

* * *

Life Goes On

Chapter Two  
Fools Rush In

**PAN**

* * *

"Briefs residence, how may I help you?"

"Hi.. Um, I am calling for Bra?" Her fingers intertwined with her black hair, biting her cheek as she always did when she was nervous; it was always this way when one of the maid's or butler's answered the phone when Pan called.

"I am terribly sorry, Miss Briefs is currently occupied at the moment. May I take a message?"

A loud sigh escaped her, before thanking them and declining to leave a message and hanging up.

_Of course._

Throwing the phone on her dresser and herself on her bed, Pan stared at the ceiling. It had been two weeks since her birthday party and things had been different. Why, she wasn't sure but she just knew things had changed. Her best friend had slept with a long time crush but seemed different.

_Maybe because it's still new and they aren't 'official' yet._

Chad insisted on keeping their relationship a secret for now, this way to allow them to get to know each other better. Bra swore to Pan that she didn't mind and she didn't have time for a boyfriend but Pan still felt that Bra was hesitating to tell her something.

"Ugh," sitting up she grabbed the stack of papers next to her, "obviously she is just busy with school and being the face of Capsule Corp."

Mindlessly thumbing thru the papers she finally settled on the green pack of papers stapled together. Trying to focus on the words that were to tell her of her assignment, she started to bite on her nail and look out the window. It was dark but she was still hoping that the day would be over and bring tomorrow.

_Tomorrow is the big day. Tomorrow it all changes, I didn't think I would ever be in this position._

Using the papers to fan her, Pan pulled her shirt away and tried to cool herself down. A tightness in her chest started to make her feel uneasy. Hoping off of the bed she started to walk around the room, eye's darting to the window every now and again. "Keep calm," she whispered to herself, before shaking her head. Forcing a laugh, Pan rolled her eyes and decided she was being too silly. Moving to the full length mirror by her closet, the sound of her zipper coming undone and her pants slowly sliding down her hips. Once satisfied with the appropriate length of it, her shirt came up a bit and her hand placed itself firmly on her pale stomach.

_There's no way. It can't be possible._

Hearing a knock at the door she quickly pulled her pants back up, before quickly running to the door. With an uneasy laugh, "Mom! Hi! Is dinner ready already? I've got a TON of homework and uh-"

Videl shook her head. "Okay, Pan. I get it, you don't want to be bothered for whatever reason and-"

"Mom! No, it's not that it's just I'm kind of busy.."

"Well, in that case I can go tell Trunks he can go home since you're _so_ busy."

"What?!" she practically screamed.

* * *

The room was wide with vibrant colors, plants in all four corners of the office, and photos of her adventures from her teen's to her making her way up in the corporate world with her company. All though the room spoke for itself with the various stories, all you could hear was the sound of the computer key's being hit without a beat. Bulma's eyes kept focus on the computer screen, occasionally stopping to look away to check the time. This was her usual routine for every night – after all, the company wasn't going to run itself.

_Knock. Knock._

"Come in!" she shouted, not stopping to look up and not bothering to ask whom it was.

The door opened and a small man with curly black hair and dressed in a suit entered the room. His eyes were covered with big rim glasses and he had a scruffy mustache covering his upper lip.

"Hello Alex."

She rested her fingers and pushed her key board away, using her chair to swivel her to the side of her desk to better see him.

Alex was hired as Trunks' personal assistant but also hired to keep a close eye on him. Bulma had worked hard to keep Capsule Corp. up on top and she needed to make sure he stayed out of trouble. Although he was 27 and she should have been able to trust him, he cost them two major deals in his partying years. After many phone calls, promotions, contests and various tactic's she was able to clean up his mess and now it was just a blimp in the past but she couldn't afford any more faults. This was a reason why she pushed her daughter so hard; Bra had the potential to keep it all afloat. If Trunks had wanted to take over by now then he would have shown greater interest.

"Good Evening ma'am."

"To what do I owe the pleasure of your company tonight?"  
She knew the answer to it already, Trunks must have done something to alert Alex. The real question was what he had done this time and how much it would cost.

"Per your request, I have reviewed all of your son's purchases. Now, I do not have an actual copy of this receipt proving he bought it but your son had tried to sneak a purchase by me. He paid cash and it was the only purchase made within the time frame and-"

"Just cut to the chase, Alex! What did he buy? What could he have bought that required you to come in here and interrupt me?!"

"A pregnancy test."

* * *

Pan gave her good-bye's while rushing back to her room with the bundle of clothes that held the answer she desperately needed. Fumbling to open the door and almost tripping over her feet due to excitement, she threw the clothes on the floor and quickly had the door behind her shut. Falling to her knee's her hands moved quick to finally find the two plastic sticks hidden in her jacket pocket.

She had been late and couldn't afford to wait any longer. Luckily she had clothes left with Trunks that could easily be passed as an excuse for leaving the clothes with Bra. Her parents would have never known the difference, especially as Bra had become increasingly busy and Pan did still train with Trunks. Well, some days they trained and other days they flew in the middle of the night until they found a good spot to spend hours going at it like rabbit's. How it started was simple: Pan always had a crush on Trunks but only in the last year had he shown an interest. They couldn't keep their hands off of each other, until this scare.

_Please, PLEASE, let this be a scare._

Before making her way to the bathroom she locked her bedroom door, held the two pregnancy tests close and closed her bathroom door and locked that as well. Pulling her pants done, she got the sticks ready while sitting uncomfortably on the toilet to pee.

Once she carefully placed the 1st stick on the counter under toilet paper, she washed her hands and crumpled to the floor.

_I don't know what to do if this turns out positive._

They had always assumed this was nothing more than a fling and every time they had sex would be the last time. But they always found themselves alone or training brought them closer together physically and it just happened. That was why she chose not to tell Bra, or anyone. But how was she to tell her now? That all these months she had a secret "relationship" with her older brother and a potential baby?

Pan splashed cold water onto her face and shook her head.

"I am not pregnant," she whispered, eyes tightly closed.

_There is only going to be 1 line on that stick._

After taking a few more moments to collect herself, breathe and convince herself she wouldn't be pregnant, she collected the stick.

Once realizing there were two lines staring back at her, her eyes became blurry while blinking through tears.

* * *

Trunks sat in the colorful room, fidgeting with his glasses. His mother sat across from him with her legs and arm crossed, staring him down.

Clearing her throat, "Trunks," she began, "What's the girl's name? This girl is obviously no good if you need to go sneaking around for _pregnancy_ tests. Is it a stripper? A prostitute? Do we need to give her money to keep quiet?"

Trunks scoffed and rolled his eyes. "Honestly, mom, what do you think of me?"

"Just answer the question."

"Maybe if Alex wasn't going through my receipts I would feel more compelled to tell you. It doesn't matter who it is."

"Trunks, if you knock up the wrong girl then this company will go down. If it's an old girlfriend then we can play it alright in the press. If it's a vindictive woman then she will be able to ask for whatever she wants because she will have you for the next 18 years!"

He couldn't help but laugh. An ex-girlfriend? Never again. One reason he kept going back to Pan was due to sex. He had urges that his delicate ex-girlfriends couldn't handle all the time. He would find himself in Pan three times a day, somehow and someway he always got his fix with Pan. But with any ex-girlfriend he could have her the same amount but not as rough or as long without them complaining and he wouldn't be able to touch her the following day due to soreness.

"WHAT is her NAME?"

"It's Pan."

Bulma's face went from anger to shock in seconds.

"Trunks.. She is just a little girl."

"She's seventeen."

"Goku is going to kill you."

"Don't over exaggerate."

"Trunks, do you and Pan not realize what you both have done? This can tear our families apart. Pan is so young and has her whole life ahead of her. This was a stupid and thoughtless thing to do! Especially once this hits the press! Oh my.."

She stopped, stood up and started pacing around the room with her hands covering her mouth.

"You could go to jail. She only recently turned 17.."

Frustrated, he shot up from his chair and let his glasses fall to the floor.

"Mom, even if I go to jail I can handle myself. And I'm sure once I talk to Gohan and Goku they'll… I don't know, come around?"

Bulma turned to face her son, shocked and angered by his blindness.

"Son, you'll be lucky if your father doesn't kill you. Everything is going to fall apart because of this. This cannot happen. It just can't."

Before he could continue to rebut, she said what he wasn't expecting, "She **needs** to abort that pregnancy and you need to cut ties. I don't know if she really is pregnant but even if she isn't you can't see her any more. Not alone."

* * *

Author's Note: Please review! :) I promise to update sooner this time!


	3. What is Love?

Author's Note: I wrote this chapter last week but I wasn't satisfied with it so I needed to rewrite it. I felt the original chapter three was too dark and wasn't going well with what I had intended. I hope you all enjoy.

* * *

Life Goes On

Chapter Three

What is Love?

* * *

"An abortion? Are you seriously thinking this through?"

"Of course I am! I just feel that this would be the better option. One of us has a future to think about and… and I just don't think this is what would be considered a good path."

"Please reconsider. We could make this work if you could just stop thinking of the public image! Fuck the public image, damn it all to-"

"I'm sorry but I can't support this."

* * *

The pitter patter of the rain against the window was a calm and soothing sound that always relaxed Bra. The rainy season was one of her favorite times of the year for various reasons through out the years; it meant warm soups and warm gathering's around the kitchen table with her family, it meant she could stay in her room longer without having to worry about being out and judged for her choice of food or choice of company and, her favorite thing of the season, was when she was able to spend hours with her mother in the kitchen baking many goods from scratch. It would start with simple chocolate chip cookies to making apple pie to making crème' brulee and flan, before engaging in a playful argument on which was better and what they should bring to Vegeta to try.

But now it was replaced with school reports, watching TV alone, and maybe watching her father train if she was lucky. Her life seemed empty and unfulfilled now. She was beginning to feel the early stages of hating it, along with everything else about herself.

Removing herself away from the window she forced herself to stand in front of the mirror and examine herself. She wasn't wearing anything special, shorts and a tank top, her usual sleepwear. It wasn't until she stood in front of the mirror and observed her messy hair up in a bun, the bags under her eyes, her fat thighs, puffy stomach and small breasts did she start to cry.

_I hate everything about me. Everyone says I look like my mother but I only have her hair color. My body is nothing like hers. I'm not beautiful like her and I'm certainly not smart like her. And my father loves her for her… Chad loves me for what I do for him._

Grabbing a pillow she pushed it to her face and started to scream and cry. When she was done she threw the pillow at her lamp and moved to her stereo, turning it up at full blast on whatever station she felt matched her anger before turning back to her room to throw everything all over. In a matter of what seemed seconds she heard banging on her door and it wasn't until then did she realize that she was screaming. Throwing open the door she was face to face with Trunks and Goten was standing behind him, both with a look of worry. Trunks' face was also mixed with anger and something else Bra couldn't detect.

"WHAT?!" she screamed, her chest heaving and her legs shaking.

"What's your problem? Why are you screaming? And.. what the hell did you do to your room?!"

"It's not your problem, _bro_."

"Seriously Bra? Cut the kid crap out we've got work to do."

"Then why don't you move the fuck out?! You are ALWAYS in my fucking SPACE. AND I'M TIRED OF IT!"

Bra reached out to slap him, continuing to yell and scream at him.

Trunks quickly moved out of the way, Bra now directing her anger to Goten before they grabbed her and tried to hold her down. She continued to scream and cry, trying to be from their grasp before blacking out and falling back into the memory she was so desperately trying to escape from.

* * *

The room was dark and cold and all Bra could do was cry and cry as the boy she thought loved her slap her and pull her hair. She could feel him pick her up as he threw her against the wall, the pain returning to her. This was a regular occurrence whenever she refused to give him money or sex and she felt trapped. There was nothing she could do to stop him as he had pictures of them her naked, of her giving him head and of her consuming drinks and smoking.

"Please, stop!" she cried, sheltering her head from another one of his blows. It was in moments like this she wish she knew how to use her strength. But it was in moments that were about to occur, she wished she could take back the moment she agreed to go with Chad upstairs.

Chad picked her up and pushed her against the wall, his mouth smashing against hers as his hand went up her blouse. Her face was cold with hot tears pouring down her face as she tried to enjoy the kiss, knowing he would slap her again if she didn't cooperate. The lights went on before she was thrown back onto the bed as the clothes were being removed from her body and the sound of him unbuckling his pants making her terrified.

For weeks she had been telling him she was not ready for vaginal sex as she wanted to save herself for marriage, at least something to remain special to her. But today he was not having it.

"UGH, AHHH!" she screamed, more tears coming, as he entered her roughly. The pain seemed too much for her and she felt like she was ripping. He was panting in her ear as he went in and out of her.

Bra did everything to remove herself from the situation, trying to place her mind somewhere else until he was finished.

* * *

Trunks stood over the kitchen sink, a glass under the faucet being filled with water. His sister had screamed and cried herself to sleep. They had picked up most of her room before Goten had said he could pick up the rest and was putting her books away on the shelf, the last thing needed to do.

Although he was worried about his sister, he couldn't help it when his thoughts drifted back to his conversation with Pan earlier. How she was not able to look at him, how she refused to listen to his reasoning and how she didn't want to keep the baby. He had thought the decision to abort would be simple but once his mother had suggested it he couldn't bring himself to talk about it with her again.

Bulma had apologized for even suggesting it after seeing the rage on his face but he wasn't expecting it to hurt so much hearing it from Pan.

Yes, he did know it started out as a fling. It started out as him getting his sexual release with her but it ended up turning into something more for him as he explored her body and explored who she was. He wasn't sure what to do.

Turning off the water to the now over filled cup he just stared at the water before bringing brought back to reality when his cell phone started to ring.

* * *

Bra opened her eyes to find Goten sitting on her floor, reading a book. Lifting herself up she rubbed her eyes and her face, looking to see her room somewhat picked up.

"What are you doing here?"

"Watching over you. Trunks said an important meeting suddenly came up but he didn't want to risk you being here alone since your parents will not be back till the morning so here I am."

Goten closed the book, placed it on the pile next to him and smiled. "So it's just you and I tonight kiddo!"

She narrowed her eyes at him, "I am not a child. I'm 16 years old, soon to be 17 thank you very much. Can you please just go?"

When he chuckled at her it made the rage in her build up again. "Get. Out. Of. My. Room." She muttered through gritted teeth.

"haha, look Bra, I know you're going through whatever but that doesn't mean I'm going to leave you alone. Especially after the teen drama you just did half hour ago."

"How dare you talk to me like that!"

He rolled his eyes, standing up and dusting his pants off. "Look, I'm hungry and I'm too tired to have an arguing match with you. I'm not your brother so I'm not going to just play into it so you can get off some steam to make yourself feel better. I'm not your mother so I'm not going to just wave you off completely and I'm not your dad to where I'm going to baby you. So, what I am going to do however is order us some pizza's and we can talk about whatever is on your mind because while tucking you in I did see a healing bruise on your stomach. If not, we can watch some cheesy horror movie. You can decide, I'll be downstairs."

Goten turned to leave before stopping at the door, turning to look at Bra and adding, "You might want to put on sweats and a thicker shirt. It's cold in the house," and left.

When Goten had reached the bottom of the stairs he walked to the left and down another hallway before reaching the bathroom. And once in the bathroom he punched a hole in the wall. Bra and Pan grew up together and Bra had always been a sweet and innocent girl. It didn't make sense why she would have a bruise on her, Vegeta would never allow her to train. Not since the accident in where Pan had punched her and gave her a black eye, Vegeta had freaked and banned her from the house until Bulma could calm him down.

He could only hope she had hurt herself in gym class.

"Goten? Goten?"

He composed himself and made his way to the living room, putting a smile on his face.

"Hey Bra, so what kind of pizza do you want?"

* * *

Author's Note: How did you like this chapter?


	4. Broken

Author's Note: Wow, sorry for the really late update. My laptop died so now it's back to sharing a computer until I can figure out what happened to my laptop.

* * *

Life Goes On

Chapter Four

Broken

* * *

It was a beautiful day. The wind was blowing the warm breeze through the field, the grass seemed greener and the bird's melody seemed more beautiful than ever. It was an open field not far from her home but she felt lost. It was miles away from school and the town and yet her mind kept going back there. Although it had only been five weeks it seemed everything was falling apart in her life and she couldn't bring herself back to reality enough to figure out what to do. Tomorrow was another day to worry and maybe, just maybe, she could bring herself to make a real decision about her life. Maybe she could explain to her mother why her grades had dropped, why she was avoiding people and finally start speaking to Trunks again.

Pan rolled from her back to her stomach, taking the pieces of grass into her hands and started to rip them. It was a beautiful day and she was going to enjoy it. Closing her eyes, she decided a nap was a good way to relax before Bra arrived.

* * *

Bra kept wiping her hands on her pants, trying to keep driving straight with non-sweaty hands. She had just flown back in the previous night with her mother and brother from another boring conference in another boring place she didn't want to be. It didn't help that her mother and brother were acting strange around each other but she could only figure it was because of her outburst only a week ago. She had been trying to go back to being the picture perfect teenager she was supposed to be but it was harder to keep up with everything and still manage her relationship with Chad. She was thankful when her mother had grounded her from doing anything with him as Bra ended up dropping her dancing classes due to time spent with him.

A week without him made her realize she needed to stop seeing him all together. Goten pressuring to get questions out of her made her uncomfortable and only made her realize how weak she was. Goten was a great fighter and would never be pushed around the way she let Chad push her around. Goten had come out right and told her what he thought and was willing to listen, but she pushed him away. Now every time she cut herself, threw up her food or just sat in her shower to cry she thought of him again and wished he was there to ask her what was wrong. No one ever asked her what was wrong anymore. No one ever listened to her or noticed when she did something wrong or different.

Shaking her head she pushed him out of her mind again. He wouldn't want to _really_ listen to how she couldn't defend herself. Not when he had a niece like Pan, who didn't take crap from no one. Pan knew what she wanted and knew how to get it. Pan would break anyone's arm if they ever laid a finger on her.

Stopping the car and putting the brake on, she rolled up her sleeve to look at the healed scars left on her to remind her of how weak she's been ad how weak she has always been. Her finger traced the new cuts to remind her how she wished she could cut deeper after her boyfriend had seen them and only used them to ridicule her more and say how he wished she would just die. She wished it too but couldn't bring herself to do it. Why? Because she was weak. She was nothing more than a whore, as he put it, and a punching bag. A whore who he 'loaned' to his friends and made more photos.

_"You're a nobody. You think just because you're the heiress to Capsule Corporation that you deserve better? _No one_ will want a __whore__ as their spokesperson."_

But she wanted it to stop; she needed to learn to fight him back. Maybe if she showed him that she wasn't afraid of him then he would stop and give her the photo's back. She couldn't bear it if her family found out about everything she had done.

Rolling back her sleeve up and taking off the brake she continued her drive until she found Pan in the distance. A smile on her face she jumped out of the car and ran to Pan.

"HEY!" she yelled, waving as she ran.

Pan jumped up and started running towards Bra, laughing until they finally embraced. Pan hugged her friend tightly, swinging her around before finally putting her down after enough protest's from Bra.

"How have you been? I haven't seen you in ages it seems!"

As much as Bra wished she could tell her best friend, she knew there was nothing she or anyone could do for her.

"Great! Sorry I haven't been able to see you lately… Just with school and trying to absorb as much knowledge as I can from my mom has been really tough. And… Well, there's also Chad. We're uh… Taking it slow. He wants me to meet his friends. How have you been?"

Pan grinned, happy for her friend. At least nothing wrong was happening in her life.

"Good to hear! As for me I forgot about a teeny tiny assignment and now my mom is breathing down my neck. Haha, but other than that just rolling with the punches. But, uh, I wanted to know why you wanted me to start training you? I thought you were never into this kind of stuff?"

"Well my brother was really relaxed and more laid back when he trained with you. And now that you two have stopped he's acting like an ass a lot, so you guys should actually start that up again. But um, back to the point, I think it would help me get stress off of my plate. Ya know?"

Pan couldn't help but quickly nod before turning her back to Bra and start stretching. "Let's start stretching!"

Her face was flushed and she was trying to hide it. 'Training' was the word she and Trunks used to hide their time together. Every time they got together to 'train' it usually meant they would fly to a beach and have sex for a few hours at a time. When it came time to stop training so much due to studies, then that just meant they had to get more creative.

Either she would sneak out at night or fake a note to get out of class and meet him in his car. If they were both really horny then she would even fake a note for school to get out of the whole day and have sex in his office, telling his mom he was busy working on speeches.

After ten minutes of stretching she turned back to Bra with a smile, "Let's do this!"

* * *

Goten sat in the office, a bowl of rice in his hands, staring at Trunks with an arched brow.

"Shouldn't you have done this a while ago?"

Trunks groaned, quickly typing on his office computer. "I didn't know my mom wanted me to actually write a letter apologizing to my brat sister for being 'mean' to her while she was PMS'ing."

Goten finished his rice and put the bowl down, shaking his head and scoffed at Trunks.

"Don't you think maybe something was wrong with her? Maybe she was rebelling against something?"

Trunks stopped and looked up at his childhood friend, "Goten we just flew back from Paris where my mom bought her well over two thousand dollars' worth of clothes. She is going to be a CEO by the time she is 23, what could she possibly rebel against? I'm considered the screw up, not her."

"Yeah but that is a lot of pressure for someone so young a-"

"Oh for fuck's sake did she go and cry to you after I left?"

"No, she didn't. She was just… Reserved. She seemed moody for all the wrong reasons. Doesn't she have a boyfriend? Brad? Chase?"

"Chad," Trunks replied, continuing with his typing and unsure of what to really say to his sister.

"Well what do you know about him? Do you trust anyone with your sister?

"He is her first boyfriend, I don't really think anyone else wants her."

"Or maybe she just doesn't understand attention from men."

"Boys, you mean. He is still in high school."

"Yes, boys. Maybe she doesn't understand attention from them? She is a cute girl."

"That's my sister you're talking about!"

"Don't try and start that with me, Trunks, I see you checking out my niece's ass all the time."

"I would never look at her like that!"

"Riiight," Goten laughed, "It's cool. You're a guy, just like I am. Your sister has a cute little frame if you know what I mean."

Trunks rolled his eyes as Goten continued laughing.

"Say that in front of my father and see what happens."

Goten quickly stopped, Trunks now laughing in his place.

"Exactly. Pan is like a sister, I'd never look at her like that or do anything with her. Now, come on we have to get going. Didn't you say that girl you're seeing had a cute friend for me?"

Before Goten could reply his cell phone started to ring.

"Hold that thought," he pulled his phone from his pocket and checked the caller ID.

"Hmm, strange it's my mom. Better take this," he stood up, pushed the green button and brought it to his ear, "Hello?"

* * *

Goten and Trunks burst through the doors of the hospital, running past everyone and doing their best not to knock anyone over.

"What floor did you say she was on?!"

"The 2nd!"

They rushed up the stairs, knowing the elevator would be too slow and too packed. By the time they reached the 2nd floor they spotted the group of people they were looking for. Videl and ChiChi were crying in the corner, Gohan and Bulma trying to calm them down as Bulma herself was trying not to cry. Bra was as far as possible, her back to the group.

"What happened?!"

This only caused Bulma to finally burst into tears before wiping them away and made her way to them.

Taking a deep breath, "I guess Bra wanted to learn to fight and… and… I don't really know why but I guess Pan said something to her and Bra went ballistic… She…," Bulma took another breath and wiped her eyes before continuing, "Bra hit her a little too hard… in her stomach… There was blood everywhere and… we're waiting to hear from the doctors."

Goten went to his family, Trunks' face losing all its color.

* * *

Bra stood outside in the front of her house, the day long gone and night well in its place. The doctor had come to speak to everyone but she couldn't bear to hear the news. She had hurt her friend to the point of blood and for what? Because she fell into a panic attack when Pan had agreed to help her.

"Hey."

Bra turned to see Chad. As much as she feared him she still felt some connection to him. She needed someone who she was sure didn't hate her. Chad may have said and done horrible things to her but he always said sorry. And maybe after the horrible thing she had done, she deserved someone like him.

She threw herself onto him, crying into his neck.

"I ruined everything."

He patted her back, pulled away from her and cupped her face in his hands. He kissed her, forcing his tongue in her mouth and spreading the taste of alcohol and cigarettes in her mouth. She tried to turn away but he kept her close. Once he was done he breathed into her, "Is anyone home with you?"

"No, my mom forced my dad to go to the hospital."

"How long do we have?"

"They're going to take Pan's parents and grandma home after…"

"Perfect."

Before she knew it he was pressing his mouth against her neck and face, pushing her into the house.

"Chad, no. Please! I wanted support not this-"

He pushed her into the wall. "Why are you always so selfish?!"

Chad slapped her, causing her to start crying again.

"You SELFISH WHORE. You want to act like a whore, I'll treat you like one!"

He pushed himself against her, ripping her clothes off as she started to cry and scream. Bra pushed him away, trying to cover herself as she stood exposed to him.

"You BITCH!"

He went at her again, grabbing her by the hair and pulling her down on all fours before kicking her. His hands went to his belt, undoing and taking it off.

Bra curled herself into a ball, trying to shield her face. "NO!" she screamed.

As she waited for the pain she heard the footsteps and had assumed he was getting closer but instead she heard him yell instead and moments later she heard him fall beside her, causing her to flinch and close her eyes tighter.

She felt someone pull her away and cover her with a jacket, holding her body close. Mustering all of her courage she opened her eyes to see Goten holding her and an unconscious Chad on the floor.

* * *

Author's Note: What did you think of this chapter?


End file.
